


You're Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Winchester has a one night stand with the prophet Chuck Shurley which blossoms into a relationship.





	

I barely knew the guy, all I knew was he adorable in a way that made him sexy, he was really short, and he was a prophet of the lord. Chuck, his name was. He was some hack writer who apparently had prophecies about me and my brother. He thought they were just drunk dreams so he wrote them into a book. A book about me and my brother. Dean was upset at first but I was interested and maybe a little flattered.

Anyways, I was at a bar after the case. It was pretty rundown and shabby but I needed anything to get my mind off of Lilith. I spotted a group of drunk girls staring at me and giggling to each other. It would be so easy just to pick one and bring her back to the motel. But Sam wouldn't do that, they're drunk and it would be taking advantage of them.

On the other side of the bar he noticed some bikers eying him. One caught his eye and winked. Jesus Christ did everyone here wanna have sex with me? I look back to the colorfully lit bottles of alcohol behind the bar. "Can I get you something?" The flirty blonde bartender asked. I ordered a beer which I sipped slowly. 

Half an hour later I was a bit tipsy, not so much that I was actually drunk, just enough that I was starting to forget Lilith. That's when Chuck came and sat next to me. I wasn't even aware he was at the bar until that second. "Hey Sam." He greeted shyly and honestly, cutely. "Hey." I murmured in response, maybe even a bit flirty.

We made small talk for an hour or so, laughing politely at first but then genuinely after a while. By then we were considerably drunk. The adorable man placed his hand on my thigh gently. "Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are?" He asked. I blushed bright pink at the compliment. "You're not so bad yourself." I say with a goofy drunken grin.

Half an hour later we're back at Chuck's house, making out slowly in his bed. My shirt has been long since abandoned on the floor along with our shoes and his jacket. The prophet ran one of his hands over the smooth muscles on my torso, finally leaving it to rest on my shoulder. I tangled my fingers in his soft curls and tugged gently, making him moan quietly.

"P-please Sam, I need you." Chuck whimpered. I smiled and pulled his shirt off, pulling him into my lap. "You're beautiful." He mumbles as I move my lips from his and to his neck, sucking gently. To be honest, it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside to know that someone as cute as him thinks I'm attractive. 

We finished undressing and got under the covers. I have to say, for a small guy, he really was hung. The rest of the night was blurry in my drunken haze. I can't remember much except for how fucking great he was. It was the best night I'd had in awhile and probably the best sex ever. He was loving and gentle yet somehow dirty and rough at the same time, I loved every second of it.

I woke up the next morning with a mild hangover. Chuck was still in bed next to me, cuddling into my chest. He looked beautiful under the rays of sunlight that shimmered on his skin. I laid there for probably a half an hour, just admiring him before he woke up. Once he had regained consciousness he looked up at me happily with his adorable puppy eyes that made me weak.

"Last night was great." He said just above a whisper. I smiled shyly down at him. "It really was. You were amazing." I leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. He blushed darkly. "Has anyone ever told you you're adorable?" I teased. That only made him blush darker and lean up to capture my lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

After a little while of making out he got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. I picked up my cell and found seventeen missed calls from Dean. I sighed and called him back. He picked up after only two rings. "Where the hell have you been?!" Dean shouts immediately. "I've been worried sick."

I sighed again. "Chill Dean. I met someone at the bar and went home with them." Dean was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "So baby bro got laid? Bout time you got deflowered." I rolled my eyes. "Dean, I lost my virginity a long time ago. Look, I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and stretched, tossing my phone onto the bed. I looked at the messy sheets and grinned to myself. That really was the best night I've had since Jess. I shook my head to push her out of my mind. Even after years I couldn't fully forget. 

I threw on my boxers and went downstairs to join Chuck. He was standing at the stove wearing makeup nothing but boxers and my shirt that was so big it draped off one of his shoulders. I went to stand behind him, my arms wrapping around his wast and my head resting on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly before settling. "You scared me." He mumbled softly. I let out a low chuckle. "It's only me." I whispered, kissing his neck gently. The rest of the day continued like this, kissing, cuddling, sex. We both found the entire ordeal very much enjoyable. Chuck confessed that it was had been a long time since he'd been touched like this, with such emotional intimacy and I confessed the same.

Neither of us were happy when I had to good. "Are you sure you can't stay another night?" Chuck pleaded, keeping his eyes big and innocent. I chuckled softly. "As much as I'd love to stay, Dean and I have to leave tonight if we wanna get to Minnesota by sundown." I apologized.

"What's in Minnesota that isn't here?" The prophet whined. "A case." I chuckled. "Dean got a call on one of my dad's old phones." Chuck sighed and pulled me in for another kiss. "Come visit me soon, okay?" He asked when we pulled apart. "I promise." I smiled shyly and cupped Chuck's cheek. We kissed on last time before I left.

Their relationship continued like this for years, they'd meet up every time Sam was nearby. It wasn't often, but it happened quite a few times. Sometimes Sam would drive and hour after a case just to see the prophet. We'll see him and sleep with him, but it wasn't just sex, we had feelings for each other.

Chuck, unfortunately, was one of the casualties of the apocalypse. After I found out he died (and got my soul back) I cried for weeks. I didn't talk to Dean or Cas, I kept to myself and I'm ashamed to say, I turned to alcohol. It still hurts and I still cry myself to sleep to this day, but I'm finally healing.

*Present*

I ran out of the building with Dean, the smoke had cleared and people were getting up. It was some sort of miracle, God knows Dean and I didn't do anything aside from try and protect the civilians. I gave Dean a small smile but he wasn't looking, he was busy staring behind me.

I turned around and almost fell over in shock. This couldn't be happening, could it? Standing only a few feet in front of me was my "dead" lover. I felt a tear slip down my cheek before I could blink it away. The man smiled shyly at us. "Hey." He mumbled.

I felt something hot and glowing in my pocket. I pulled out Dean's amulet that I had salvaged from the garbage years prior. It was glowing white hot, like it was supposed to in the presence of God. I looked to my brother and then Chuck. That was the answer! God brought Chuck back! 

I let the amulet drop to the ground and moved forward, closing the gap between me and Chuck. "Did God bring you back?" I whispered. Chuck simply chuckled and shook his head. "Sammy, I am God." He said. I shook my head and laughed dryly.

"No you're not." I dismissed him. "Sam," he said seriously. He took my hand in his, instantly healing the scar that was years old. I felt hot tears stream down my face. "I prayed to you." I whimpered. Chuck snapped his fingers and suddenly we were in my bedroom.

"I know Sammy, I heard every prayer." Chuck smiled and cupped his cheek, brushing away the tears. I wasn't sure whether I should bury my face in Chuck's neck or push him away. "I couldn't interfere Sam, I had to take the training wheels off. I'm sorry." Chuck apologized.

I just nodded. "I guess you want nothing to do with me?" I cried. I honestly couldn't imagine an alcoholic, hack writer being attracted to him, let alone actual God. "Sam you have a beautiful soul and body. You're damaged but still worth everything. You had the devil inside you but you're still a kind person. I will always want you." 

I let some more tears slip. "You really think I’m good enough?” I whimpered. Chuck cupped his cheek. “Sam, no human is perfect, but you're the closest there is.” He leaned forward to kiss me. The embrace was slow and passionate. When we finally pulled away Chuck stroked my cheek slowly. “Come on, let me show you what it's like to make love with an omniscient being.”


End file.
